Conventionally, a structure is known in which a fastener member that can be coupled to a first member is mounted on a separate support member that is fixed to a second member.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-100871, a structure is disclosed in which L-shaped hooks that support a fastener are provided on a bracket for fastening and fixing vehicle interior finishing material or vehicle interior finishing ceiling, and a fastener configured by providing a plurality of fastening members on a plate member is slid into and sandwiched between the hooks of the bracket.